


Ecstasy

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bar Room Brawl, Blood As Lube, Fang Bites, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Anti-Cosmo goes to a bar





	Ecstasy

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have broken up again. They’ve been married nearly nine hundred years, but they’ve broken up plenty of times. It’s usually over something picayune – like forgetting the dishes schedule, spending too much time in the library, or withholding sex.

Anti-Cosmo zips into the Grand Dragon Saloon, a bar along the mismatched bridge that connects the two worlds. He barely acknowledges Cupid and his brother Anteros on an upper level. The gods of love and lust. The leader of the anti-fairies orders his usual. However, before he can collect it, a wild punch sends Anti-Anteros sailing across the bar and knocking over the drink.

“Goddamn it!”

The god of envy slumps and starts drinking from a broken bottle of vodka. Anti-Cupid zooms up, cringing a bit – due to his hand hurting, and spilling a drink on Anti-Cosmo.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” The god of hate bites his lip. “What’s the price?”

Anti-Cosmo gives Anti-Cupid a wicked fanged grin. The god winces lightly, and Anti-Cosmo aggressively advances on him. Drinks forgotten, Anti-Cosmo poofs them to Anti-Cupid’s mansion, emerald eyes instantly devouring the latter. He strips them of clothes within seconds, fangs scraping the god’s skin.

“… please…”

Anti-Cupid’s hoarse voice is barely able to force anything out. The fact that it’s a proper plead brings passion from Anti-Cosmo. The bedsprings creak wildly, and Anti-Cupid’s moans muffle the sounds of multiple doors opening throughout the castle. Anti-Cosmo breaks Anti-Cupid’s skin repeatedly, lapping up the blood as he thrusts in and out.

“I’m gonna, ma’gomma…”

Anti-Cupid screams out in ecstasy, but Anti-Cosmo doesn’t slow down. If anything, he speeds up his thrusts. His heavy blue cock plows into Anti-Cupid’s tight ass again and again. The bed completely collapses. Anti-Cupid is crying by the time Anti-Cosmo climaxes. He comes inside the god of hate, relaxing for a couple of seconds before pulling out completely.

“Ungh…”

The antis turn toward a third voice in the room. Anti-Juandissimo is staring at them, slackjawed. His pants are spooled on the ground, his cock exposed and now limp, drained of its juices. Anti-Cosmo stands in all his naked glory and pats Anti-Cupid’s cheek in a way that could be considered aggressively affectionate. Allowing the duo to take him in for another minute, he ruins the effect by poofing himself into a tank top and boxers.

“Had a good time, Sugar.” He winks to Anti-Juandissimo before disappearing into a sweaty cloud of smoke. “C’ mere and clean up this mess.”


End file.
